Unspoken Words
by DeeDee-Chan
Summary: Inuyasha rescued a young girl by a train station and feels rather guilty that she ends up in a hospital with rather "strange" mood swings. Despite what others say, he still visits her but what does she really mean?
1. The Incident that Caused It All

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, why am I writing a fanfiction?

**Author Note: **This is a prologue. 

**Unspoken Words **

**Prologue **

**^_^ **

Every since an accident-one year ago-Kagome is unable to speak to others in a very normal manner. She has a mentality of a young child and when she speaks (in a very shaky and difficult manner), it is usually the names of close family and friends. Other than that, she likes to use hand signal and facial expression. 

Sango was chosen to be her guardian or body guard in case anything happened to her or went wrong. For example, it is her duty to protect her from any rapists, perverts, sexual harassment, kidnappers, etc…. The two are very close pals and she is the only who can even understand what she's thinking since she use to have a little brother of her own. 

~*~ 

One day (in the later chapters), Kagome decides that if she can't do anything alone, she heads out to the train station at night to visit Sango at her Judo class.  Yet, who are the people following her?

Just when she is about to cry for help, a certain (familiar) person named Inuyasha rescues her.

_Inuyasha__… So rude and annoying! But he doesn't seem that bad. He rescued me. _

Kagome cannot help but feel that heartbeat in her chest and really wants to say so many things to him but can't because she's "slightly disabled". Or, so she thinks?

THEN SUDDENLY DURING THEIR FIRST MEETING, Kagome will say her first word to him. 

I know you really want to read the story! So, follow the steps below to read the story as soon as possible!

The following steps: 

1.) Click on the LEFT button. 

2.) Review your heart out! 

3.) Tell even your friends about this or not……… Who knows? 

4.) Wait till the next day for the latest update! 

^_^ Hope you review!


	2. My Hero

**Disclaimer: **Well, I own the fanfiction but not the anime…  

**Author Note**: Sorry about playing with all your heads and such! ^_^ I didn't start out like that at first but not a lot of people bothered to take a look at it at all so I decided that a prologue would be better. It gives you a better sense of what's going on around there. 

I was too tired to type anymore. After typing all day and deleting 3 pages, it turned out that it was almost 10. Besides, who could not bother to miss **Mr.Bean** till midnight? I promise to make this story really good but promise to keep with this fanfiction, ok? Luv ya lots! ^_^ 

**Unspoken Words **

**Chapter 1: Train Ride **

Today was just plain beautiful. 

There was no school at all, today. Actually, there was no tutor, today. It was a big relief for Kagome since it felt so creepy for having this stranger coming to their house to teach every week day. Besides, what was the use of learning how to read and write words when she could barely sound them out!? It felt like the tutor and that lousy textbook was mocking her in her own home! How good it felt to throw the book in the back of her room and close the door in front of the tutor when it was time for it to be over!!  

Kagome pulled out a simple pink sweater since the weather wasn't too hot. It was the middle of spring and it was best to wear one for the occasion. After, rummaging through her drawer and closet, she found the perfect assemble to wear for this cheerful, special occasion. 

Perfect! 

A traditional and cozy look with her old pink sweater that she was wearing. Then, a new crisp look with a jean skirt which reached an inch below her knees and some sandals with no pair of white socks. Along with a simple white scrunchie to be placed around the ponytail. 

After, taking a few more turns and glances at the mirror, she decided that it looked alright and there was no need for any adjustments. Today, Sango and her were going to the mall for some shopping like they always did, every four weeks. If they weren't, it was usually to go and check out the amusement parks or such.

In no time, she dashed downstairs with her ©Hello Kitty handbag and glanced up at the clock in the hallway. 

_Drats! How could I read the clock? It's not like the alarm clock, upstairs. _

Kagome stared at the numbers and hoped that there was some way she could understand what time it was. If she dashed upstairs for her alarm clock, now. It would make her look like an idiot. Unless, she could read it, she could feel a whole lot better and fit to be a friend to Sango who was just a smidge older than her. She remembered talking about school once with Sango and hearing about how she was doing in Algebra, Calculus, English and typing up all these huge papers for labs like the ones she saw on t.v. It was already worse that she hated the tutor and was flunking math! 

Being friends with someone her age and barely able to understand what she was learning was just like being a rat who was a friend with a chimpanzee or an elephant!

Mama happened to pass by the hallway and notice her daughter waiting patiently besides the door. She sighed and tucked away the cell phone into the apron pocket. 

"Sango's not going to be here, today. She had to go and finish her last day downtown in Judo class." 

_What?_! Kagome stood there gawking at the news. 

She knew how much Sango loved going to her class but what about her? If Sango wasn't there, then Kagome would be forced to stay at home for the entire day. Mama and her grandfather couldn't drive her and they had their own problems at the shrine so they could keep up the medical bills. Souta was too young to do anything like that. 

"Sorry about that, honey. I hope you won't mind. Maybe you can do some coloring?" Her mama gave her a smile for sympathy and left for the kitchen to finish up with some cooking. 

_It wasn't fair! _

Now she had to go through the whole week again! The tutor, the text book, the lousy alarm clock and such! Kagome was going to burst if she couldn't go out on a fine day like this! 

Kagome buried herself in the cushions lying on the sofa and drowned herself in disappointment. _Sango! She shouldn't have left me here, alone! I wouldn't mind seeing her beat up all the guys in her class, like she did in Kendo, hockey and basketball. _

If her mama wanted her to do some coloring all day long, then what the heck!? 

She felt around on the coffee table for a notepad and pen, among the mugs of coffee and tea and the thousands of paper work and foil from those chocolates that Souta had been eating. 

She took the cap off the pen and started doodling what looked like some deranged dog. What was she doing? Kagome wasn't an artist… She only liked to trace over the manga that her mom got for her every week at the book store with all those cheap, plastic, free gifts. 

After she was finish doodling over one pen, she flipped it to over the other side and started drawing a cat till she notice some numbers being written in neat handwriting. 

_528-6430. 263-2902. 748-6952. _

Thunder crackled through the air. It was the telephone numbers that her mom used every time she needed an appointment with the doctor's office and her friend's house. 

Kagome flipped through the pages, praying that she could at least recognize one name. She paused and her index pointed stopped at the name written in blue ink. It read: Sango. TEL 474-6832. 52 Hunter Road, etc… (I really don't know any Japanese street names except one in Hong Kong.) 

It was settled! 

Kagome ripped out the page and placed it in her bag. Then, another which was taped to the fridge with some kind of figure with long hair waving to another stick figure with a ponytail. Hearts surrounded the picture with a very messy looking word which read Kagome at the end of the page. 

~*~ 

Kagome sighed as she took her seat on the train ride. 

She had been riding it all day and went back and forth with the card that Sango bought for her whenever they went on an outing. It was getting real dull and dark outside. 

The teenager looked around at all the passengers. There wasn't really any children on the bus except for the few couples who were making out down at the end, some old folks dozing and some tough-looking guys with their leather jackets and messy hair. 

That was a very good sign. Children usually went to bed early so with all the people on the train, it wasn't a very good sign. A rather very bad sign, indeed.

_Oh my gawd. What have I gotten into now? I don't even have a sense of direction! I don't even know my own phone number! _

Suddenly, the train halted to a stop as a few passengers rose from their seats and got off. 

Kagome took a deep breath and picked up her bag as she followed the rest of them off the train. It was the only thing she could do. Next to the fact that she had no idea what was going on, she was entirely lost in Tokyo. Maybe she wasn't in Tokyo at all! 

She sulked as she got off the train and looked around for some police officer who might offer her some help. What was she going to do when she got back home? Her mama never actually scolded her but what she was doing right now, completely blew off the lid! 

It was pitch dark outside except for the flickering light from a lamp post. The ticket booth had a sign pasted with the words closed in red and there wasn't any sign of anybody there. All the passengers who got off the train already were acting drunk and laughing their heads off as they headed towards the nearest bar. 

 Kagome felt cold with the cold night air. Even her large pink sweater was no use right now. She took a seat at the bench and hugged herself to keep warm. 

_The only thing to do right now is too wait for the next train or some kind old man to get off and help me with some directions. Yeah! That's what I'll do…. In the cold, lonely night… _

She clasped her hands together and breathed on it. It was so cold that she could even see her own breath like gently wisps of smoke which eventually vanished into thin air. 

_No wonder mama didn't want me to go outside, alone. _

She felt herself sinking in guilt and remorse. 

_If Sango was here, she would be able to get the police to come out in seconds and help us.._

She paused. 

_Of course, Sango is smart enough to know where her home is while I'm too dumb! Dumb! Dumb! _

"Hey sweetheart!" The voice said softly to her but made Kagome feel uneasy at it's strange tone of voice. Her mother usually said that to her but it sound so suspicious, that it couldn't be her! 

She felt her spine rippled as she felt a pair of rough, large hands placed around her shoulder and looked up to see a group of men surrounding her. 

_The same ones on the train! What do they want!? _

Kagome-for once- was frozen solid. She had seen men like these, before. But, never were they this close to her for Sango always threaten them and got her out of the way. 

They had the most unfriendly eyes. Some were real tall and large with their heads shaved clean. Some others were muscular and lean with the smell of smoke and beer all over them. 

"Hey sweetheart! Having some problems?" One man asked.

Kagome shook her head and gulped. 

He sighed. "Bet'cha your boyfriend dumped you. How about coming home with us and have a great time? Honestly, I won't hurt you." 

Suddenly, she felt really hot in that old sweater of hers. She was pulled by the wrists and pushed into the arms of a rather large (obese) man. 

He cuddled her as if she was a stuffed animal and tilted her chin up. Kagome closed her eyes shut as soon as she saw his huge, dark eyes in front of her rest.

"Hey guys! Look at her! She's scared stiff!" 

The rest of them laughed.  

"Hey girlie?" He answered. "Why your skirt is so short?" 

Kagome blushed and backed away from him. 

_What in the world are they saying?_

Next, a rather tall and handsome looking one with dark hair covering side of the face appeared in front of her and she was pushed in front of him. 

Never before, had she felt so humiliated and used! 

He appeared to be the leader of this gang as all the others groaned and backed away. 

"Hey boss! You're not really going to spoil all the fun?" 

"Yeah! You're not going to take her for yourself aren't you?" 

Another answered. "Come on… Come on… Let the boss have some fun!" 

The rest of them muttered curses under their breath but not loud enough for the others (especially their leader) to hear. Instead, they covered it up some smiles and laugh.  

_Who are these people… _

A sweat trickled down her forehead as he immediately wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Don't you worry, dear. I'll take care of you." He brushed his lips against her cheek and slowly, down her neck. 

_That is the last straw, mister! _

Her eyes suddenly opened wide! Nobody was going to take advantage of her like that and kiss her in such a rude manner! She wouldn't allow anybody to do that unless she was married and even so, she would smack him silly! 

Immediately, her hand came in contact with his face as hard as she could. Just in the same manner that Sango taught her long time ago in case she got into trouble. 

Everybody stood still. Perhaps, a girl never dared to act against them and of course, their leader. Each one of them were breathless at the scene as they noticed the huge red mark against his face. 

Kagome mentally cheered and applauded for herself at her self-defense. It wasn't good enough like Sango but almost. Maybe she could study Judo side by side with Sango in class. 

Suddenly, her spirits dampered as she saw him get up and his knuckles crackle in anger. There was no way that she could escape from that fist. She was surrounded and she was probably miles away from home or the nearest police station. 

_Sango! Sango! Sango!_ She prayed with the upmost hope._ I hope you have some telekinetic powers to know where I am and save me! _

"Oy!" 

Kagome turned around and noticed a dark figure leaning against the lamp post with the least bit of care. Her hopes suddenly rose high till she notice that it was just some guy with long, dark hair and (strangely) amber eyes that glistened in the dark. _It better not be another thug but some hero like I've seen in those lame movies! _

"That's not right to treat someone like that. Didn't your parents teach you that hitting a girl is wrong?" he answered in a boyish but serious manner. 

He stepped out and met face-to-face with their gang leader. Suprisingly, as Kagome examined him from different angles, he looked like he was her age, 15 years old or slightly older. He looked rather strange with his words. He didn't look like those gentlemen such as James Bond with his unruly long air and scowl on his face. Looks like he was pouting. 

Kagome fell into daze as she watched him till it gotten so deep that he turned around and gave her a rude, side glare. "What the heck are you looking at?" 

_What's his problem? _

"Look! I have no time to talk to you, kid. Just back off and mind your own buisnese!" The thug answered. 

The boy turned his attention to him and gave a scoff with a cold, dark glare. 

Immediately, Kagome watched as he punched and knocked down the villains in a mere second. Never before, had she seen a kid like her beat down a whole gang of those despicable men. It was even better than those action films and the best thing of all, it was live! 

The men groaned as they laid against the pavement with bruised and broken teeth. Weary were their looks since they've all been beaten by what they called a little brat. 

"Never underestimate me! Got that!?" He asked as they nodded their heads, obediantely. 

The boy turned to Kagome with the least bit of care. "What are you looking at? Huh? What's so funny?" 

Kagome gave a nervous laugh at his answer and smiled. She didn't expect him to be like this. Maybe he could be a little kinder or softer since he rescued her. But anyways, since he was protecting her back there, maybe he could help her find her way to Sango's house. Besides, she didn't want to meet up with those thugs, again.

"Feh!"  

He started heading off away in a carefree manner with his arms folded. He continued on like that until Kagome had nearly followed him to their way out of the nearest exit for 5 minutes and turned around with a very annoyed look on his face. 

"What is your problem!? Quit following me!!" 

_This guy has some attitude problems…_


	3. The Voices Around Me

**(Standard disclaimer applies) **

**A/N: **All chapters are to be written since this story is definitely not steering into the right direction if I do it that way. I really wanted it to be more angst so you know… Sorry! 

**Unspoken Words **

**I Feel… **

Suddenly, she pressed her hands against and crouched down to the ground in pain. It became so noisy all of the sudden as if there were swarms of flies around her head and causing so much fuss. Then, the mutterings sounded like chants of a young girl which seemed so distant but dangerously familiar… 

It was back, again…  

The infernal racket in her head that had been constantly bugging her after the operation in the hospital was there again. Her mother thought that it would had settled down long before and even after a false alarm, after she placed her in the care of Sango but… It was all wrong.

_Stop! Stop! _

Nevertheless, it continued with a louder and fiercer tone that the words were chanted so fast that it seemed to fell apart and make her head feel like it was shattering into pieces, literally. 

_Please… Go away… I don't want to listen to you, anymore. _

Tears began to trickle down her face. 

_It hurts… _

**_How could anybody survive and live without sacrificing a little…? _**

****

_What? _

**_Life is never fair. _**

****

_Please go away… I don't even understand. _

**_Even if it's not our will to do what we want, there are choices to be made. _**

****

It paused.

****

**_And soon or else… _**

****

_But why me? _

**_Because, you are me. _**

****

_What in the world?!! _

**_Kagome!!! _**

****

_Huh? Who is that person! Another one?_

**_OY… Kagome! _**

****

****_How come…? _

****

**_You smell nice…. _**

****

_That… That voice… _

"Hey!" The young man didn't bother to step a step forward but bent down a bit to be in her center of her vision. "What's wrong with ya girl? Do you have problems or something?" 

**_Kagome! What's taking you so long?! _**

****

_Me? _

****

**_Feh! _**

****

_Huh… Is that…? _

**_Don't say the "s" word!! _**

****

_You mean… si-"_

"Hey!!" He cried out after her as she suddenly fainted and collapsed on the ground. He immediately rushed over to check what was going on. Then he cautiously, placed his palm on her face to see if the girl had been properly breathing and if she had only fainted from the chill in the air. He returned with a shocked expression on his face as he felt his hand grew icy cold from a single touch. 

_She's…. I think she's dead._

This was getting a little creepy and it was definitely not good. What could he say? "I was walking down the train station for no good reason whatsoever and found a girl nearly being mugged. Then, I rescued her and then, she dropped down like a dead bird"? He shook his head. Maybe he could just walk away and let the cops handle the dead body or something… 

It sounded alright… 

He rose up and suddenly, broke into a run as far as possible from the scene. 

"Hold it!!" He halted to a stop and looked back. What would he do if she ended up in the news and it said: A young girl was found dead from freezing yesterday? Police are still questioning the scene so please, if you have any ideas to what may have happened, please call…? He shook his head. Naaaaah…. The police wouldn't catch him even if they needed the Interpol to chase him across the Earth. But wait! Would he have to run forever just because he allowed a "dead girl" to lay down there? 

What if she wasn't dead or not? What is she caught him for attempt indirect murder? The witnesses? What if they traced his DNA on her and found him? He did place his hand on her but… 

"Drats! Should I leave her there or not?!" 

 He scowled and rubbed the outline of his jaw.

"To pick her up or not?" 

After a few minutes of one thought leading to the next, he decided that he had his final decision. 

He turned back and sighed till he stopped and hovered over her body. 

_Hmmm… She may look stupid but she can actually--- What am I saying?!! She's dead for sakes!! _

He muttered a few curses under his voice and picked her up bridal style. 

_Oh no… _

"Did I just pick up a dead corpse just now?!!" __

He took a moment for his face to adjust from a scowl and determination took over. It was now or never and maybe it wouldn't kill if he moved a little faster. 

"Ah, what the hell?" 

Soon, he was running and running with all his strength till he passed by a sign. 

"Another five blocks? Not with this heavy load… Well, not that she's heavy to carry but did she packed some pounds or what-- -" He mentally slapped himself. 

_You can do it. Just don't talk to yourself out loud or you may be called a freak… Again.  _

**_I'll protect you… Ok?  _**

****

"Inuyasha…." She mumbled under her breath.

****


	4. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

** Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

**Author Note:** I really didn't get as many reviews as I expected after the first one but oh well… One day, when I am nearly finished with this, I hope that this will be come **another very popular fanfiction**. I know it's not the best but something close to it. 

I feel really **messed up** right now. I forgot what kind of homework we had over vacation and the due date for my project. Better go and call someone! ^_^  

I am starting to think that this is turning out to be more of a comedy than a drama. It will be for most part like the Movie Special but it will be starting to get really sad around the ending. Heh Heh. 

**Ex**: The English version of **fukamori** is terrible! Don't listen to it! 

**Ex**: Do you want **Kikyou** to be in this fanfiction?

**Unspoken Words **

**Chapter 3: It is a Miracle!   **

Sango wasn't very happy to see him; especially, laying down right under Kagome right before she pushed him away. I guess she was starting to guess that friendship should exceed over your job time and it was best to protect her every waking moment. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" 

Inuyasha wasn't very happy about it either. He left to help this girl from a mob and then when he finally leads her way back to her friend's house, he nearly gets killed and threaten. He was going to call the cops if they kept messing around with him for use of illegal weaponry.   __

"What!? I don't believe you!!" 

Kagome wasn't very happy about this either. Why did she have to get to be so dumb in the first place? Some kid saved her and her best friend was about to kill him. On the other hand, why did Sango usually liked to hunt after the boys who were near them whenever they went out? She felt that she specifically did that to people over 15 and older… 

_Please stop! _

Sango turn over to look over at her friend's expression. _She didn't seemed to be very scared at all and why did the heck she rescued that guy, anyways. She had never done that before, ever. And, one more thing… _

Inuyasha slowly got up from the floor as you could hear the bones crack and bend back into shape. He really didn't want to through this, anymore. He was tired and sick of this. 

"Forget it! I am leaving, weirdos!!" 

"Stop!" 

She pointed towards him with her sharp eyes as  Inuyasha noticed and stopped midway. 

"What did she say when she pushed you down?" she questioned. 

_Why should I? _

"Answer me." She said in her more serious tone. 

He gulped. "Umm…. I think it was sit." 

"AHA!" Sango cried out so loudly that the others fell down. "I finally got it!" 

Inuyasha nervously looked at back at her as if she was some lunatic who intelligently (huh?) escaped from the loony hospital or the asylum. 

"Tell me everything that you know! NOW!" 

_Yes madam! _

_~*~ _

"So, I was walking down the street as usual." He helped himself to another serving of potato chips. 

"WHY?" 

"None of your business." He continued on. "I saw your friend, Kikyou, down there." 

"Her name is Kagome and not Kikyou." 

"Oh. Anyways, she was surrounded by these group of guys and-" 

"You didn't save her you jerk!!" 

"I did!! And, stop choking me to death. They were harassing her and some big know-it-all was umm…." Inuyasha blushed at the thought. "Using her and I came over and saved the day." 

"What! Where are those freaks?! Kagome, why didn't you tell me?" 

_Huh? _

"Don't worry. Now, she was like asking me directions and I showed her the way." 

The two nodded thoughtfully in agreement. It did seem reasonable. Maybe a little strange but it was reasonable enough now that everything was over. The worst has come and passed. 

"Wait! She asked you for directions….?" 

"Well, she said your name. What's the big deal?" 

Sango raised a brow and made him move over to the corner of the living room so they could have a private. Kagome had absolutely no idea what they were doing but as long as they didn't kill each other, that was good. 

"Well, umm… My friend over there had a little accident a few months ago or so I heard. I am her caretaker since she has this problem with her head…" 

"The intelligence?" 

Sango slapped his forehead. "No! She has this way of forgetting things before that accident and she has the mentality of a kid. So, don't blame her for getting lost out there. She can't speak much, yet." 

"I am helping an idiot?" 

"Don't you dare!" She spoke wit a fierce tone. "Now, she rarely talks and if she does, it's usually my name, her family's name and her name. No more than that…." 

"And?" 

"Ever since she followed you here, she said a new word! She never heard the word sit in her life! So you know that she is still learning the alphabets and writing them?" 

"What?!" 

'Keep your voice down…" 

After a couple of minutes of conversing with each other, they both rose from their places. Kagome yawned as she stretched out against the couch… 

Sango rushed over to the door and opened it so that their guest would be able to leave. "Well, see you later. Umm… Mister. What's your name?" 

"Taisho. Inuyasha Taisho." 

She nodded and waved over to Kagome to come closer. "So, what do you say Kagome?" 

Kagome looked at the both of them. She wasn't really sure what to say at all. I mean, she never really been able to do such a thing before. 

"Ummm… Seeeeee…..yoooooouuuu….llllattttterrrrr…" 

Sango's eyes glittered with excitement as Inuyasha took a closer look. _Maybe the two nutcases were right. Maybe the girl does have problems… _

"S……." She sounded out. "See... You… Later… Sit!" 

"See you later, sit! Sit! Sit!" 

Inuyasha looked at her, dumbfounded as Sango watched at the oddity but nodded. She was improving in no time. In fact, she was really challenging herself! 

_Wait till she called her mom!_


	5. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

**Disclaimer**: Not that characters…

**A/N: **This story is definitely going to remind you of Chobits, I think.But, that story was a whole lot cuter than mine**! ^^**

**Unspoken Words **

**The Meeting**

After what seem liked years in a short couple of weeks (2 to be exact), Kagome was getting more miserable and miserable as time went on. Mrs.Hirugashi wasn't very fond of letting her daughter run into a situation like that even though Sango did her best to twist it so that Kagome wouldn't been severely punished. Yet, she knew what happened just like how most mothers knew and I don't know how. 

There was no television for her or any going outside even if it was just in the backyard. Kagome had to study her schoolwork even harder and that was just plain rotten. She couldn't stand what the heck her tutor meant in his scramble of gibberish and muttering. Besides, he farted sometimes and ate more of his share during lunch. That constant drone in his voice made it irresistible for her to sleep and he would just slap the desk with a rolled up newspaper so hard that it was like a whip crack. 

He made her use those traditional brushes dipped in ink and just making the position of her hand like that was too hard. Everybody she knew used a pen or pencil so why did she have to? 

Then, when he left (thank goodness!), Kagome would have to work 2 hours on her homework nonstop and tried to make out some of her notes. Heck! She can't even read what they meant with that mess of ink on the paper and Souta had no way of helping her this time than he usually did as he came in with his bag of excuses such as the "guy-talk" though she had no idea of what that meant either. 

Basically, she hanged out on top of her bed and slept the rest of the day. Sango hadn't called her since then and that paper with her address disappeared ever since she came back home. 

_Boredom…. _

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep as the blanket draped over the side of the mattress. 

_Noodles… _

She felt herself immersed into a cloud of darkness and shadows. Her body felt light and new as she cuddled herself in the wide, empty hole as if she was a feather gently swept from the ground by the wind. It was peaceful… 

Never had she felt so alone but aware of the atmosphere around her. 

It felt familiar but cold in some fashioned way. 

Her large brown eyes widened as a large amount of glowing white consumed her body like flames and her hand whisked through back and forth as it was mist. 

"_Kagome…"_  

A chill crept up her spine as a voice called out for her. 

The girl turned around and noticed a great array of Chinese bell flowers and every single one of them appeared to have just been bent at the long green stems. 

Cold water rushed against her knees as Kagome went further and deeper into the stream. 

_"Have you remembered yet?" _

_Who are you? _

She peeked down at her reflection which seemed to be rising from the water instead of mimicking her movements as usual. To her amazement, she found a different person in the reflection. 

A girl who resembled her but in a more mature fashion with her long neat hair and traditional clothing of an every day shrine maiden. Her cold-looking lips moved again. 

"_You may think of me as you if you so prefer…"_

_Me? _

_"Yes. A person you were and I am…" _

_I was… You are… _

_"You have not regained your memory yet…" _

_Memory?_

_"The things of what you are before and now…"_

_What I was before and now? _

_"Yes." _The water rippled.

_"I know all the things you have seen, experience and heard…" _

_Everything... _

_"There shall be a time when you will gain all that you knew, before…" _

_Really?___

_"But that day had yet to come and you shall need to make the choice at that hour…" _

_The choice?_

_"Everything will be affected and changed… Remember you must make your choice and pick it wisely. _

_Me? _

_"Yes because you are the one…" _

The spitting image of the girl grew closer and seemed to reach out to her; Kagome felt an invisible pull between themselves and the look in her eyes powerful and luring like the eyes of a snake. 

_I am the one… _

Her eyes suddenly began to droop right before she immersed her whole self into the death-defying cold stream and felt herself let go of her spirit and just loose strength. 

_I am the one… _

_The chosen one… _

_My choice is what I shall make _

_All those around me shall be affected _

_The choice that I should choose without care._

_I am the one… _

_The chosen one… _

Voices seemed to combine and join along with hers. 

_I am the one… _

_The chosen one… _

_You are me _

_I am you _

_Spirits shall combine _

_None shall defy _

_Once again, _

_We'll be united _

_And smite the evil one… _

_As it should have been before… _

She glanced at the girl whom she had been talking to earlier and swam to her as she did so, too. The two beings touched and reached for each other by the feeling of a heartbeat through the skin. 

Suddenly, the girl seemed to be transparent and pass through Kagome; then, disappeared as if nothing was there. But the voice still echoed and remained. 

_"I shall come again…when our paths cross sides." _

**Suddenly!**

She woke up as her mom raised the blinds and the sunlight shone through which seemed to burn the very pupils in her eyes. Her mother smiled as usual but this time with a different facial expression on her face as she went on and on about getting ready for the morning. 

Kagome rubbed her eyes. 

"Good news, today! You get the day shopping with Sango!" Some amusement hinting in the tone of her voice. 

She nodded, eagerly. Her punishment was finally over. 

Mrs.Hirugashi waltz from the room as Kagome continued to rest her head against the comfort of her pillow. 

_I shall come again…when our paths cross sides. _


	6. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs to some rich manga artist and companies…. And that doesn't include me. *sigh* 

**Author Note**: I luv you folks! I thought I had such a gloomy day today and I still have that fricking box of 37 candy pieces to sell and I only have a dollar. Wish my parents can buy it but everybody buys chocolate for a few bucks a bag.             Yes! I found the new writing style I've wanted! Yes! There are 27 reviews not 22! I have achieved the greatest goal or something in my author's life! Wahoo! Now, don't you worry people! I am on fire and I am going to make you guys eat it up like ice cream! ^^  

**Ex**: This is a filler chapter if you guys want to know for the next chapters.

**Unspoken Words **

**Basic Knowledge**

"So, your mom isn't planning on firing me, right?" Sango asked Kagome as they walked along the sidewalk to the mall which was a few blocks away. 

She stared back at her and shook her head. Her mother was way too cheerful and still too kind to fire anybody especially her like that. Besides, she still remembered that day when her mother read through the pile of papers and looked through her resume a few months ago. 

_"Ah! Kagome, dear! Your new friend is coming to see you!" _

_She stood up, hugging her old fat calico at, Buyo. _

_"Don't be shy!" She laughed and patted her on the back as Kagome was pushed through to the door and met face-to-face with a slightly older girl in front of her. _

_She had really long brown hair tied in the back with a ribbon, traditional but very elegant in a simple way. On her back was a very gigantic boomerang looking-thing (her Hirakotsu) and mama seemed to have no objection at all when she peered through._

_"This is Sango!" She smiled. "This is Kagome!" _

_Sango smiled and shook her hand. "Umm... hi Kagome! From now on whenever you need help, I'll be there to fend them off and I'll be there even when there's serious trouble. _

_Kagome sighed and eagerly took her hand. _

_'Now mama doesn't have to keep throwing more paper balls, anymore! I can finally have someone to go out and play with!" _

            "Thank goodness!" Sango fanned herself with her hand. "I was sweating all day after I brought you back home since that incident." 

Kagome turned around and stared with puzzled look on her face which seemed to say, "What incident? Is there something you're not telling me as a friend? 

"Don't get worked all over about that. It's not healthy--" Sango's voice trailed as she stared at a small ice cream shop that was squeezed between a huge sushi bar and a bakery. She stepped a little closer to the window and was an inch away from pressing her face against the mirror. Her breath making the glass foggy and moist as her eyes looked across the different varieties. 

She suddenly snapped out her dream-state and turned back to her crony. 

"Ok, Kagome. I think it's time for healthy, sweet food." Her eyes started to twinkle.           

She took her by the hand and instantly pulled her through the entrance of the sweets shop. Kagome pondered at the word called ice cream as Sango was taking her all over the place to see all the different types. 

            It was a very small and quiet shop. 

But, it was very well furnished, modern and clean. The walls had wood paneling with a pale shy blue wallpaper as they narrow tables were lined against the walls with their tall chairs to accompany them. 

            Sango picked her choice and ordered a scoop of mango ice cream. Then, she tapped Kagome's shoulder and pointed towards to the isle of varieties.

She stuttered as she looked at the cold-looking containers filled with pink, yellow, brown and every color of the rainbow that you can even think of. What was this cold icy-looking thing? It looked so familiar in one sense but on the other hand, they reminded her those long stick thing that girls like her (not exactly like her) ate with the boy paying the cashier. 

Sango watched her with such horror on her face. _This…this girl doesn't even know her ice cream!???? _

_~*~_

They both walked out as Kagome nervously stared at her share of this cold-looking desert in both hands which were two large cones with five scoops of the following flavors: mint, chocolate, vanilla, peach, maple sugar, coconut, strawberry, green tea, cookie dough, mango, raisin and nuts and the rainbow colored one. 

            Sango licked her ice cream with the horror and surprise still remaining in her face. 

_This girl doesn't even know what is an ice cream and I thought that she would get out more and have fun in such a state but I guess I was wrong…._ She glanced sideways at her face. _"A girl's gotta do something when something this strange comes along…." _

            "Kagome-chan?" Sango gave a smile as Kagome stared at her with a look as to what to do in such a state when you had 2 very large cones of cold desert.  

"This is an ice cream…Ice cream." She repeated. 

"I cream?" Kagome asked as she shook her head and corrected it. 

"Ice cream…." 

"Ike cream…." 

Some passer-byers stared at the two as they get repeating the word "ice cream" to each other and even one looked like she was going to call the hospital. 

Sango signed at the hopelessness. 

She watched her using all her force to correct her words but fail with every attempt. 

The ice cream started dripping down the sides and trickle down her hands as Kagome continued to repeat the words in a strange manner.  

"Kagome-chan. You don't have to try to say that word. Take a break and eat it. It's really good." She laid back in her seat and continued her work of thought as she licked the mango-flavored scoop. 

Kagome stared back at her desert before watching Sango and giving it a lick. 

It was really good! 

Each scoop was in a beautiful color and every one tasted different. The brown one tasted really delicious and she could see that the pink colored one had what seemed to be sliced up frozen strawberries. She eagerly finished the cones in just a few minutes.

~*~

After a while, they finished their snack and passed by one of the huge department buildings with the latest fashion. Kagome looked back at Sango as they passed by the huge store. They usually went to this store whenever her mom sent them out shopping for new clothing for the season but why not here? 

Apparently, Sango noticed this look on her face and ignored it. 

This time… They were going to do something else different and something that was a whole lot better than killing their eyes (well her eyes) to see those huge numbers on the price tags. 

They stopped in front of a huge store with thousand of posters for vegetables, fruits and sales on the latest tissue paper or junk… 

Kagome tugged at her sleeve as Sango nodded for them to go on inside. 

Eh? She stared at the thousands of aisles which was like a million times larger than that small ice cream shop. There was a fish place and a meat place and so much more! Never before had she seen so much food other than the dinner her mama set for the family on the table. 

Sango smiled with amusement. 

She lead all the way to the snacks section and pointed to the millions of junk food on the shelves. 

"Now, Kagome. There are a few things that a girl yourself needs to learn at this age." She continued as she reached for a bag of chips on the top shelf. 


	7. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha does not belong to me, sadly.

**A/N**: Don't worry readers! We're almost getting closer to where I want it to be. 

**Unspoken Words**

**Part1: Save the Wedding! **

In a small bakery shop, a rather young man with a small ponytail at the back was busy chatting with a group of girls at the counter. They gushed at his words as he dished up a plate of strawberry shortcake with cream. 

"Now, these are my absolute favorite because they're sweet and beautiful than all the others…" he grinned and blinked to one of them. "Just like you girls…" 

They continued to blush as they tried a sample of the pastry. 

"So do you like it…?" he asked them. They nodded as he took another one, placed it into a small cardboard box and wrapped it around with a black marker. 

The girls leaned over as they watched his scribbled some numbers. 

When he was finished, he handed them the box. "Well, this is free of charge and here's my phone number so fell free to call." One of the blonde headed girls smiled and waved back as they exited the store. 

He blew a kiss and cried out after her. "Did you know that you are like one of those models on Vogue?" 

The customers (the elderly people) sitting down at one of the tables ignored him as they sipped their coffee and read the daily newspaper. It was the same as always. The guy at the cashier would always flirt with some pretty young girls who came in and somehow managed to give them some free baked goods. Young folks… 

            Miroku who was the cashier for this small shop sighed and continued writing down in his notepad for the preparations of this big feast down at the wedding which was to be held tomorrow. They offered him a lot of money for this offer and this was big! Normally, after the boss deducted his pay for giving out free goods, money wasn't really flowing. Besides, he needed to make that car payment on his car and he needed it fast. 

Inuyasha strode in from the kitchen as he was busy licking the batter of cake mix with frosting. He hoped that he didn't mind if he slipped into the back with one of his spare keys. His half-brother locked him out of the room and he was really expecting anything good to eat as his wallet was gone. 

"Inuyasha! Stop that right, now!" He demanded as he pointed the pencil at him. 

"What! What did I do wrong!?" he answered. 

"I need it for the cake that I'm baking for the wedding, tomorrow!" Miroku tried to reach for the batter as Inuyasha held it high in the air and stuck out his tongue. 

"Come on… You're just probable faking it so you can peek at the bride-to-be." He smiled in delight as he watched his pal growing frustrated. 

Miroku finally snatched it away from his hands (since he's like a like his height) and stormed away into the kitchen. 

"You're joking right?!" Inuyasha asked. "Hey! Answer me! I know you're not death…" 

He bent down and picked out the small notepad on the table. He flipped through the pages until he stopped at a certain page. "Eh?" _It couldn't be…_ "What the h***!?" 

Inuyasha looked around as he bent under the counter and headed towards the door. 

He was going to make it out safely till he heard a loud voice crying out to him. 

"INUYASHA!" 

~*~

The two guys sighed as they both sat out on the bench in the park. They were doomed and they both knew it because a certain someone found something in the kitchen. 

"My boss is definitely going to kick me out and without pay either…" Miroku groaned as he looked down at his feet. 

Inuyasha looked back at him and gave a short laugh. "Come on… He'll forgive you just like he always does when he deducts your pay…" 

His pal turned and gave him a death look. 

"Cheer up!" He said nervously. 

"Are you joking? My pay is down to $100 minus the tax I have to pay its like $30 a month! I need that car payment soon and other than that I'm broke!" 

"Hey! If you hadn't left all those goods out in the kitchen, then I wouldn't have eaten them!" 

Miroku frowned. "Well, who said that you can slip into the kitchen with my key? You have to pay me back for all of those ingredients since they were all I have to make the cake." 

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't ask me. Sesshumarou, that bastard, locked me out of the mansion and I don't have my wallet with me. Why DID YOU THINK I CAME HERE FOR THEN? I HADN'T EATEN LUNCH OR BREAKFAST!" 

They scowled at each other and suddenly, looked down at their feet and sighed. 

"They bride and groom is definitely going to kill me…" Miroku added. 

~*~ 

"Ok Kagome… That's all I think that you have to know. Remember to follow the—" Sango's voice trailed as she turned around and stopped to look at the tow boys sitting down on the bench. 

"My gosh! That's that kid!!" Sango pulled her over. 

In a few moments, they were both standing in front of the two. 

~*~ 

_How was he able these two lovely ladies? _

~*~ 

"You're Inuyasha, right? That—that guy who saved my friend Kagome, here." Sango said in excitement. 

"Inuyasha… I didn't know that you were a big hero and all…" Miroku's mood lighten as he watched the two especially Sango. 

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome smiled as she pointed to him. 

Inuyasha nervously watched her say the words. Truth was that he kept feeling rather uncomfortable at the words ever since he nearly had his head cut off before she cried out the word. It was a little humiliating, too. What if someone heard her saying that to him and has all his classmates calling him 'a puppy'. Not like he cared or anything… 

"I just really wanted to thank you for that because I forgot last time since it was late and all." Sango grinned. "So, is there anything we may help you with?" 

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Well, all I need is some food—" Mirkou clasped a hand over his mouth and interrupted him. He was not going to let him mess up, again. 

"You mean like this?" Sango held up a bag of groceries. 

Miroku smiled with the most pleasant charm that he has given to a few certain women when the timing was just right. "What my friend is saying is that he needs some help in buying some goods so I can bake this wedding cake, tomorrow?" 

"Really…?" She asked. 

"Really…" Miroku nodded. "It seems to me that 'something' went wrong in my kitchen and I have no idea what to do about it. He lost his wallet and I need to bake the cake or else." 

Sango stared back at the two as Kagome impatiently pulled out a bag of chips and snacked on it. 

"Sounds reasonable… So, when should we two come?" 

"Right now and I have no time to waste!" he reached for her hand to lead the way as she blushed from surprise. 

Kagome looked up from her bag and rushed after her with the bag of groceries. Inuyasha gulped as he watched her carry the bag of chips in hand as some pieces fell to the ground. He looked around to make sure nobody was looking and snatched the chips up. Then, he brushed some dirt of and popped it into his mouth.

_It didn't taste that bad after all… No harm in that. ^^_


	8. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. *sighs* 

**A/N:** I think this is one of my most favorite chapters at this point.

**Unspoken Words**

**Part 2: Save the wedding!  **

They all rushed over into the bakery shop as a few customers raised their eyes at them as they wondered what was the young man doing in the kitchen with a girl. They shrugged and continued minding their own business. 

Miroku flipped through the pages of a cookbook and pointed to the picture of large. Sango looked at it, breathlessly. The cake was exquisite and was made up of four layers and covered in cream. Little flowers adorned the sides as the little plastic figures of the bride and groom stood on the top. 

"Man… How is this going to baked?" Sango whispered. 

"That's what I mean. I missing some extra bags of flour and I need to make the cream and all that…" Miroku added. 

"Such a structure needs hours of preparation and how come you didn't get a head start on it?? It will be imposable with all the customers out front!" 

"That's what I was saying, earlier. But my friend, here, was busy eating in the kitchen."

Inuyasha scowled as he took his seat on the kitchen counter as Kagome poked a stick of pocky into her mouth at the scene. It was rather interesting. _Are we going to have some cake?_, she thought. 

The two discussed in the back a little further until they made their final decision. They instructed the rest of them some positions as Sango reached for her purse and was about to head out. Kagome seemed to whimper at her decision. 

"Make sure Kagome is alright, here. Ok?" she told the boys. 

"Of course, what do you think we are?" Miroku spoke up. 

"Well, I think that you are nice people but you better keep her out of harm's way or else. Inuyasha knows what I mean, don't you?" She grinned as he gulped. 

Sango exited the room as Kagome just stood there in the kitchen. 

"So, Miss Kagome?" Miroku piped up as Inuyasha eyed him, suspiciously. "Would you like to take up you position, here? It's real simple and I swear that it's nothing dangerous as Sango made me promised." He held her hand in his. 

"Miroku…" Inuyasha suddenly gave him a glare. 

"Honestly, Inuyasha…" he turned back to Kagome. "I need you to help at the cashier front while I prepare to start the preparations on the cake." 

Kagome nodded and suddenly-out of instinct-backed away as she felt his hand on her butt. Inuyasha jumped off the counter and was ready to knock the lights out of his chum, there. Miroku gave a smile and apologized to the girl in his most sincere manner. 

"Inuyasha will help you at the front and make sure you change your clothes in the back room over there." 

~*~  

_Soon later… _

Sango rushed back into the bakery store with a huge bag of ingredients and stopped, gasping, at what the heck Kagome was wearing behind the counter. She noticed the looks that some of the guys were giving as she handed their change and watched Inuyasha enter the scene with a bucket of change. 

_They were going to die… _

"Miroku!" She stormed into the kitchen as he smiled and preheated the oven. 

~*~ 

"Are you crazy?! Where did you get that?!" She demanded as she tugged him by his tie and pointed out the door. 

"That? Oh, that is the employee's uniform for girls. I remembered that one! That was before Tomo left the bakery to go to" he stopped as Sango gritted her teeth. "I'm sure why she left this bakery…" 

"Ok, maybe it's a little inappropriate but it's not revealing. See! Doesn't she look so cute and merry as she's handing all that change to the customer!" 

Sango rubbed her chin. "I have to admit that you're right…" 

He smiled and let out a gasp for air as she released her hold on the tie. 

"But I'm watching you. Besides, we got to do some baking, pronto!"

She dragged him back into the kitchen and started on their work. 

~*~ 

Inuyasha blushed at the sight of Kagome as she concentrated hard on what the customers were asking for. Especially, on the math work when she tapped her pencil against her chin and scribbled on the piece of notebook paper. Then handed him the paper as he automatically placed the money in and handed her the change. 

She made him feel a little squeamish as she moved around. 

In fact, she looked cute but it made him nervous as she stood there in that maid outfit. He wondered how in the world did Miroku get that from when he was told to order the employee's (when there had been more than just him) uniform for girls because it wasn't the most ideal for professionals. 

Pink ribbons were sewn on the hem of the dress and the bottom was just a few inches from touching her knees and it stuck out to the sides. The top was pure white and was cut off halfway at the chest so nothing was revealed. Her long hair was tied back in another pink ribbon with some hairs sticking on the back of her neck. Her cheeks seemed rosier and she looked even more adorable when she smiled back the customers. 

Suddenly, he returned to reality and scolded himself for blushing at the girl. What was so special about her? She was just an average girl. Ok, an average girl who acted like a kiddy but what did that got to do with anything? 

"Sit!" 

Inuyasha brushed off the sweat on his face. 

"Ok! I'm coming, girl! How much you need this time and you better think fast!" 

~*~ 

Hours later… 

"Ok… The last layer…" Sango took an oven mitt and reached in for the pan. 

Miroku brushed sweat off his face since the room was so hot. Then, suddenly, the room felt even warmer when he watched her bend down and noticed her butt, unguarded. 

Sango eagerly took the pan and noticed that it came out fine. In fact, even better than she expected the cake to be. She breathed in the aroma as it reminded of her mother's cooking a long tome ago before she passed away from cancer and her heart felt soothed at the thought. 

Then, she felt a hand rubbing her butt and it wasn't her hand. 

~*~  

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you done closing up the store?" Miroku cried out from the kitchen as the two finished up their work. Inuyasha flipped the sign so that it said closed in the front as Kagome finished cleaning the counter with some Kleenex and a rag. 

"Hold you horses!" Inuyasha replied. 

The two stretched their backs and hurried into the back. 

~*~ 

It was beautiful… Kagome stared at every portion of that beautiful wedding cake. It was perfect and it was so perfect that it seemed fake. The cream looked as smooth as a baby's face and there were sugar petal that adorned the sides of the cake. 

All of them stood there, not knowing what to say. 

"So, when we're going to eat?" Inuyasha asked. 

Miroku who now had a huge red handprint on both sides of his face answered him, "Well, I don't know. But you are definitely not going to lay a finger on that beauty." 

Inuyasha scowled as he felt his stomach growling for the 5th time today. 

Kagome heard the huge growl and it reminded her of a lion's growl. She looked back at him, he reminded her of a wild animal and she thought that he must eat a lot back at home. 

            That reminded her! 

            She rummaged through the groceries bags. 

            ~*~ 

            "Is that chicken?" Inuyasha suddenly looked back as Sango and Miroku carefully placed the huge wedding cake into the back of a truck that arrived during the evening. 

            Before they closed the back doors, Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango who had turned 8 shades of red at the moment to lighten the moment. 

            "Think how happy the couple is going to be when they see that cake… If it hadn't been for you, Sango, I wouldn't know what to do at all…" he whispered to her as she froze there. 

            The romantic moment was soon interrupted as Inuyasha told the two of them to get back insides before it was too cold and that he was getting rather hungry. 

            The two stepped back from each other and they hurried back inside.

~*~  

Sango gawked at the scene as she watched Kagome drain the boiling hot water from the pot and pour the hot steaming ramen into a bowl. Then, place some spices into the bowl and stick in a pair of chopsticks which were found in the back drawer.  

"Thank goodness!" Inuyasha grabbed the largest bowl of ramen and dug in. 

He licked his lips as he was finished with the bowl in mere seconds. "Hey Kagome! What's this thing called, anyways?" 

"Ramen. Chicken flavored." She replied before giving him a smile and returned to the pot of hot boiling water. 

Inuyasha blushed but quickly, returned eating his meal.

"What… What…?" Sango murmured as Miroku pulled up a chair of her and made her sit down. Then, handed her share of the ramen before receiving his own bowl. 

"What did you say, Kagome?" Sango asked her as they were all seated at the table. 

Kagome repeated the words and resumed eating next to Inuyasha who was seated besides her. 

_The power of words is amazing…._


	9. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

(Standard disclaimer applies) 

**A/N**: ^^

**Unspoken Words **

**Sango's**** Thoughts**

_Kagome just said another words and in fact, two!  _

Sango slurped up her ramen as she looked in the corner of her eye. Kagome is laughing and smiling as she watches Inuyasha eats his meal.

_And how the heck did she know how to cook ramen? I never knew that!! Her mother never allowed her to do such a thing!! _

Then, she places her chopsticks down and watches Kagome go to the trashcan to dump the empty cups and dispensable chopsticks.

_There are instructions…And a microwave… _

Sango gets up from her seat and picks up an empty cup.

_But that isn't reasonable. A few months of tutoring to figure it out and the ability to cook… Does she catch on that fast? _

_Sango__ looks down at her knuckles and exaimines them. Miroku who is sitting besides her moves a little closer to her._

_Even when I was training, it never took the easy way. There has to be a good explanation. _

He moves another inch closer and stops.

_Him… _

She watches Inuyasha asking for another bowl from Kagome who immediately gets another and places it into the microwave.

_Of course, if I only remembered that 'sit' incident. _

_On the other hand, how can I get them two together with that pervert around? _

She eyes Miroku who all of the sudden moves a meter away from her in his chair. 

_Aha! I can get him to take care of her… Yeah. Fake it sick… Then tell her mother about Inuyasha and go on that I had food poisoning or something… _

Sango smiles at the thought and looks towards the grocery bags and the pretzel that Miroku had made for her, earlier.

_Wait a second! I can't let her hang around him unsupervised! What if that hentai comes along…? _

Miroku attempts to move closer to her in his seat.

_Oh, please… Just follow them around in disguise like in those movies. _

She sighs and taps on the tabletop with her fingertips, thinking. Unsuspectingly, Miroku moves closer and closer and closer.

_Geez__… I better need an ugly one since he sure is a BIG PERVERT! _

A loud scream is heard and another sound of a 'thwap' comes after it. Miroku lies on the floor with a double slap on both sides of the face.


	10. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me… 

**A/N**: You guys are what make an author great! ^^ But I can't celebrate since I have my own personal problems. 

**Unspoken Words **

**One… Two… Three… **

"Mrs.Higurashi…" Sango forced a cough from herself as she held the phone to her mouth. "I don't think I can make it today…." She sniffled. "I think I have the cold…" 

"Oh my dear…." She replied with sympathy. Even though the young girl was just a common everyday caretaker for her daughter, she felt as though she was like one of her own children. She recollected the day when a girl (before Sango) yelled out loud when she realized that Kagome had some speech problems and the day when her daughter was sitting out in the shrine, alone, till Sango came along to cheer her up. "Is there anything I can do?" 

She shook her head and smiled. "Nope. I just wanted you to tell Kagome to not be disappointed and… Oh, I found somebody to help me substitute." 

Kagome's mother was a little shock at the words. _A substitute for Sango? _

Sango muffled her voice with a hand to make it sound raspy. "Don't worry… I think Inuyasha is perfect for the job, Kagome really likes to spend time with." 

"Inuyasha? They spent time together, before?" 

"Oh…" She spoke up suddenly. "He's a really nice person and I made sure of that! Trust me, Mrs. Hirgurashi…" 

Mrs.Higurashi placed the phone on hold for awhile. _A substitute who is a boy? _That was the main reason why she hired her but… _If Sango picked him and they all knew each other, maybe it wouldn't be so bad._

"So when do you want him to come?" 

_Yes! _

_~*~ _

"I don't want to go!!!" Inuyasha said again for the 20th time, today. His friend, Miroku, ignored the comments with an annoyed look on his face as he rummaged through his closet. "Why do I have to go? You're not my mom!!" 

He shrugged as he took out two jackets from his closet. Should he wear the leather one or the sports jacket? The Italian one was very stylish but the sports jacket did enhance his boyish look… 

"I know it!" He plopped onto his bed and looked up into the ceiling. "You want me to go and take care of the dumb girl while you visit the sick girl. Right?" 

"Inuyasha… Tsk… Tsk..." He sighed. "You should never call a woman like that. That dumb girl you call is a lady and her name is Kagome. While my girl is Sango and I know she won't be sick when she sees me." 

He plopped the two suits on the bed. "Pick one." 

Inuyasha didn't bother to look up at all. Why did he make him choose the clothes? Who cares? Why dress a certain way when an expensive shirt is sure to be ruined, outdated and such…? He didn't want to impress anybody… There was nobody worth impressing except… 

"Neither…" 

Miroku questioned him. "What do you mean? Neither?" 

"We both know that Sango is definitely going to be sick seeing you, again! You groped her and do you expect someone to welcome that? Sheesh… You never learn do you?" He scoffed and flipped through the pages of a random magazine. 

"What!!" He looked down at him. "You think you're a gentleman?" 

"Shut up!!"  

"Inuyasha…." Miroku pushed him out of the apartment as hard as he could and locked him out. "Go and pick Kagome up." 

He returned to his bedroom and looked over to his two choices. Banging and cursing were heard outside the room but he chose to ignore and go over his clothing… 

_Maybe he was right… I should go with something different…_ He thought with a smirk on his face. 

~*~ 

He waited outside the door with a large bouquet of flowers as he made sure that the address was right. Who knew that Sango had owned a Dojo or what was it again? 

He pressed and pushed down what looked like a large door slammer in a shape of a dragon which knocked on the door a few times. The door open slowly with a screech as Miroku was starting to get nervous with sweat all over his neck. 

A person peered from behind the door. It was her, Sango! 

He smiled with his most famous smile and walked over with the flowers or rather rushed over… 

"Sango!!!"  He leaped into the air and felt so glad… 

Every person dreams in their life to be happy and find love once in their life. He thinks he had found it in her… Yes. She was totally unlike others… She was smart, pretty, tough and not to mention a wonderful personality. Once, he had read in a dating magazine for boys that it was 5/40 to find your soul mate before you got to old or such… But he was determined to beat the odds and he remembered in freshman year a few years ago, when every boy looked at him when he proclaimed it out loud. 

Or in a form such as like "I love you Nami!!!" The girl who could have been the most beautiful of the goddesses in mythology if there was such thing. Yes, people said that he was daring to call on a senior… Yes, daring for love. Never once on his life had a girl he groped once opened the door to let him enter into her home. Now, it was different… He had found her and there was nothing which could stop- -" 

He crashed into the door right after it slammed shut… 

"Sango…" T-T He cried (anime-style). 

~*~ 

He knocked on the door and sighed as he tucked back his hands into the coat pockets. It was certainly aggravating… That girl wasn't his girlfriend and by the way, they made him, made it seem so. Keh! Like he was interested in her, the dumb girl… 

The door opened as Mrs. Higurashi, a middle-aged woman with brown hair and freckles smiled back at him. She turned to the staircase behind her and called out for Kagome. Then, turned back to him and said, "You're Inuyasha, right?"

Inuyasha suddenly greeted her. She certainly reminded him of his mom. "Umm… I'm Inuyasha, alright." He gulped as if he was under surveillance. It was starting to get embarrassing….. 


	11. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi… 

**Author Note**: I really love you guys! I got 45 reviews and maybe it's not the most for authors like me at this rate (10 chapters) but I'm nearly reaching my goal of being a better writer!! 

**Hanyou-elf**: Well, I know how everybody thinks of this as a Chobit's theme which is like the cutest anime I have seen next to Di Gi Charat!! I got the idea from this movie that takes place in the 30's of Shanghai but I decided to scratch off details since it seemed like the characters had too much (like money). And the ending…. Well, you got to wait to see for sure… ^^ 

The grammer mistakes? Oh, I was kind of typing this before it was time for me to finish my homework so I didn't bother to read it over till the last moment.

**Duet Masaki: **It is kind of sad that he got the door slammed on him but read more in this chapter… It's really funny in my opinion. ****

**Unspoken Words **

**Three…Four... Five…**

"Oh my god! This guy really is determined…" Sango tried to gasp for breath as she faced her back against the wide wooden door of the gate. She knew that he was a playboy but not an idiotic and daring one… 

"What should I do?!" Her plans to go after Kagome and Inuyasha were ruined. The front door had been blocked by Miroku and the back door was ok to use but what if her dad in the back porch ask her why she couldn't use the front door? He might even get up from his seat and check who was outside! 

Then her plans will be ruined…

She knew that Miroku was going to call for her all day and ask if she was sick or not. _Drats!_ Why didn't she go to her apartment and prepare over there?! Now she remembered, the apartment was too far to walk from but at least it had a fire escape. 

_Gotta think.. Gotta think… Must go and find them…_ She scratched her chin and looked up at the magnolia tree which was located beside the roof of the Dojo. 

Perfect… 

Sango began climbing up through the branches and reached a hand for the ceramic tiles out on the top. 

_Honestly… Miroku was not a bad person and he could be very nice. Maybe it wasn't right to slam the door in front of him all of the sudden._ She sighed. _But all men have their flaws and apparently he had one of the worst ones…_ But she had to go and chase after Kagome. 

When she finally reached the top, pulling her legs up from the branches in safety, she pulled on a black leather jacket and some boots to match. Then, pulled off her hat to reveal the green dyed hair beneath them and applied on black mascara and lipstick. She checked herself with her compact mirror in hopes that Miroku wouldn't dare chase after her in such a state and ended it was a quick, solemn prayer. 

She was especially praying hard that her family wouldn't catch her in such a state like this because she never really dressed in some like a Goth or some punk until she stopped by a store yesterday.

She was all set to go…

~*~  

Meanwhile, a middle aged man was sitting in the back porch of the Dojo and sipping some herbal tea as he read the daily newspaper. What a father who had such a daughter like Sango… She was so devoted to her friendship with Kagome even if she was erm... dumb or not. Then, she was sweet and devoted to her training…  

His cheeks glowed with pride and he felt so overwhelmed. Then, he returned to his paper and turned to the ads in one column. Some people usually would check it for any used appliances and sales of such… But, this was different. He was checking out the column Matchmaker for erm…good reasons. 

Making sure that nobody was there to see him reading this, he turned the pages and looked for an ad that said "Age: 16-20". 

He did this till he finally stopped at one column. 

It read: **_18yr old boy looking for soul mate of relative age… Call me! _**

****

He stifled a laugh. If only his wife was still alive to read this… He would have laughed his heart out loud till a shout calling to him from the kitchen interrupted the jolly moment. 

"Dad!" 5th grader, Kohaku, stepped one foot out into the yard. "There's some guy outside calling for Sango and he's dressed a little funny… What should I do?" 

He coughed and set down the paper. "I'll answer it…" 

Kohaku watched his father as he returned to his manga. After some second thoughts, he decided to go and follow after his dad to the front door. Besides, it was rare to find some guy chasing after Sango in such a… state. 

~*~ 

Miroku pondered outside the huge wooden gate of the dojo which seemed to separate from him and Sango. He paused after rubbing that bump mark on his head. He thought it was like Romeo and Juliet, no like the Chinese story the Butterfly Lovers. Yup, like a perfect romance story… 

All of the sudden he was cut off in his thoughts as the door suddenly creaked open. 

"Creeepy…." 

He looked both ways and stepped inside till suddenly he saw an arrow flying straight into his direction. Quickly, he dodged it and it missed him by only an inch. He sighed in relief till five more arrows came headed his way. Is Sango crazy or mad?!! He dodged like a mad man. 

They all pinned him to the door by the sleeves of his hakama that he was unable to pull away. Even, picking at the thick cloth of his clothing with fingernails seemed a fruitless effort.

He was starting to regret that groping he gave Sango… 

Miroku looked down at the sword which was still blunt at the edge that he had been carrying which was now touching the floor. He desperately tried to use his foot to bring it up till something he saw in front of him stopped him. 

He looked up and saw a middle aged man coming his way followed by a young kid. 

Great… He was going to be murdered… 

"Dad, why is he dressed like a Samurai?" The kid spoke up as he pointed at his strange attire. 

~*~ 

Kagome looked at herself through the mirror and checked several times to make sure that it was appropriated. Well, not that it was because Inuyasha was going to take her shopping and all that junk like her mother said. But, it felt necessary to. 

She took out her comb and pulled it through the rough edges and tangles which her mother always advised her to do everyday. When she was satisfied, she took a deep breath and pulled along her Hello Kitty bag. 

~*~ 

Inuyasha tried desperately not to kill himself in nervousness and he waited outside as Mrs.Higurashi smiled at him. It was peaceful and nice but it kind of made him feel weird… Or too weird… 

He coughed and cleared his throat. 

"My daughter will come down any moment." 

And she was right, because at that moment he could see Kagome skipping down the stairs and swinging around her Hello Kitty bag? A Kitty bag? He looked down at her from head to do. She wore a long sweatshirt that the hem reached to the bottom of her knee which hide the shorts she was wearing. Her hair was pulled back and had a baseball cap on top. 

He grinned. 

"Sit?" She blinked till she got a better look at him. "Sit! Sit! Sit!" She said them out loud with such a cheerful tone.

Mrs.Higurahsi placed her hands over her mouth to hide her laughter until she dismissed them and closed the door behind them. Sango was right, this young man is nice and he sure makes her happy…

~*~ 

"See…" Kohaku showed his father the cover of his manga (I guess you know which one). "Doesn't he look almost like a samurai? Maybe he's chasing after Sango and tearing down this school…" 

His father nodded and touched his small gray moustache. 

"Umm…" He gave a nervous smile. _Must not show fear when in front of future in-laws._ "May I speak to your daughter, Sango?"


	12. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha belongs to somebody who's not either of us… 

**A/N**: Yes!! Almost finishing up the sequence!! Just 1 or 2 more!

**Unspoken Words **

**Not that Easily **

"So why are you here, then?" The old man questioned him. 

Miroku scratched his head or tried at the words he remembered the little kid was saying to his father. True, he was dressing like one when he got the idea from an old comic lying around in his room. Besides, if Inuyasha said that he didn't like the leather or the sports jacket, why not go traditional? It was a real lucky guess that he got it as a gift and arrived at a dojo. A real big coincidence… 

Actually, it wasn't a gift. He was saving the outfit for a special occasion after he was a little heart broken (though he knew she would) when Nami Kudos rejected him. Of course, the goddess of all senior high school girls would do that when he was only a freshman at the time. Foolish but it seemed so real when he was running after (or chasing after her like a maniac) with a large bouquet of flowers. 

Now it was time to use the outfit to the best of his limits… 

::::::: --- Scenery change (Movie Version) ---::::::::::  

Suddenly, the clouds begin to darken and gather above the gathering… The wind blew and swirled the leaves of all different colors (which was strange for spring) and some water droplets started to touch the ground. 

For some reason, he looks down with his dark bangs covering his face. A smirk appears as on his face as he pulls or rather plucks the arrows which are pinning him to the door. Streams of red liquid begin to drip down from the palms of his head as the rest of them watch him. 

(Tosses the ketchup packet from Wacdonalds away behind his back) 

"The truth is that I'm looking for your daughter in order to proclaim my words of love for her." 

He looks up as the clouds begins to part and shine a little spotlight over his head which was another crazy special effect he used.

Kohaku stuttered at the change in scene. "But how did you… guys met???" 

Miroku turned around and looked with a dark but amused look on his face. Then, he turns to the side as the wind blows his hair back. "The truth is…. A long time ago, I was wandering around the world in search of a way to make up for my sins that I caused with my stained hands. And then, I saw her, Sango, a young and beautiful maiden, who was looking for the killer who ruined her dojo in her father's name." He held up his (unsharpened sword) into the air and flashed it into the light. "She was tough but ended up helpless as the villains surrounded her. 

Sango's little brother gawked at his words and constantly looked back and forth from his manga that he was holding. It sounded awfully familiar. 

"I rescued her from the villains, and was about to leave till I heard her calling my name. I told her that I was an unworthy man to stay in her presence but she took me in. Thus, I finally found the one who accepted me and showed me love." 

The light fades out and the clouds disappear which reveals the hidden blue sky of the most beautiful day there was, that afternoon. After Miroku finished all that, he took back his sword and placed it back in its sheath with such ease. 

::::::::::----The Movie Scene Ends----::::::::::::: 

Sango's father nodded as though he accepted his explantation and touched his moustache with his eyes wide shut. "Yes… You are perfect for my daughter. A worthy man like you never dressed up like some modern hippie man but not you. But as a man who wears an outfit in symbolism of his spirit and dares to come, here, to confess his love. Beautiful…" 

"What! You believe all of that!" Kohaku cried out. "The storyline completely matches the storyline of my manga!!" 

He shrugged and smiled as he held out a hand to Miroku. "Come on in and have some tea. Sango is a little busy at the moment but let's get to know each other! I got some tea!" 

The two laughed and joyfully talked to one another as they entered the dojo. Kohaku was left behind as he just stared at the ground. Was his father nuts or something? 

~*~

The two walked around the streets as they passed by a thousand of stores and such. Most of them sold women's clothing and Inuyasha was in disgust. He hated to wear or buy any new clothes. It was rather a waste of money. They continued on walking as Kagome looked to the side in curiosity. So what were they going to do…? 

Kagome sighed and looked down. What were they going to do, today? She had expected that since he was here, they were going to do something fun. 

Sango was watching the two behind a lamp post as several old grannies passed but in disgust as they hobbled away from the sight of her outfit. Ok, so maybe the fake belly piercing and tattoes were a little too much for everybody. But hey, the more things, the better! 

"Stupid….." She muttered. "The two walked around for so long like 3 fricking hours but they still haven't done anything!" The teenager sighed as she took out a marker and ripped off a flyer for some kind of apartment rental. Who cares about the sign, saving a relationship was good enough. She scribbled on the paper and after that, made a paper airplane which struck Inuyasha in the back of his head. 

"What the hell?" He rubbed the back of his head in fury as she watched him. 

"Hell? Hell?" She said, again. 

"What?" 

"Hell! Hell!" She pointed to his head and to the ground; Then, repeated the words. Some mothers who were passing by shielded at their children's ears from the swears. 

"Stupid!" Sango cracked her knuckles as she made another airplane and flew it, again. "If you dare not take up the paper, I will strangle your throat!" 

Another paper airplane struck him, again. 

"Now what is it?!" He snatched up the paper and tore it open. 

It read: 

**_Inuyasha_****_! Please take Kagome shopping for clothes and decent ones or I will so kill you! And, don't forget to pay it on your own account, please!!! _**

**_                                                      Yours truly, _**

**_                                                             You-know-who-and-if-you-don't-listen-I-will-so-hurt-you!!! _**

He turned around to try to catch the one who threw the airplane but couldn't see anybody he regonized in sight. Maybe it was some messenger from God commanding him to do it or maybe it was her… He swallowed and confiscated the letter into the trash can. 

Scary… Having a real live stalker…. 

"Hell? Sit?" Kagome looked at him as he dabbed his forehead with a hankerchief. 

"Come on, girl. Move it or else!!" Inuyasha said, harshly. She didn't seemed to mind as she was skipping ahead of him to their latest direction. 

~*~ 

"So, when should we plan the wedding?" Miroku said, calmly as he sipped his tea. 

"You have the arrangement ring, yet?" The middle-aged man replied as he too, sipped his tea. 

"I have it planned but I don't know wheter a sapphire or not…" He paused. "Maybe an emerald because it really matches her eyes when you think of it…" 

"That's a good choice. Did you know that it's her birth stone and her mother's?" he asked. 

He shook his head. "Lucky guess…" 

The two smiled and said simultaneously. "Like every future husband, he knows!!" They laughed and poured some more tea. 

Kohaku watched the two as he banged his head against the tea table over and over. This was a crazy and Sango didn't even knew about the engagement thing, yet. 

"Kohaku. It's not polite to bang your head…" His father said, coolly. "Oh and do you think that a traditional wedding dress is better on Sango. I think that the modern one was rather stunning ever since I saw your mom in one…" 

~*~ 

It was like a crazy shopping spree as Inuyasha looked back and forth and dragged Kagome around to any woman's department store he could find. Not like that he wanted to find some sales because he was rich and all. No… He just didn't want to see that stalker, again. If it turned out to be her, he would just go overboard. 

"Maybe I should call the cops…." Inuyasha pondered as Kagome was shoved by him into a dressing room with her arms full of clothing that he randomly he picked in record time. 

He blushed at the thought of women's clothing and decided to stand by the entrance just so that nobody would really focus too much attention on him. 

_Get a hold of yourself!! You don't want to humiliate yourself!!! Please!!! _

"Sit!" He turned around to see Kagome and found himself blushing at her. 

She looked at him with a blank and innocence look in her eyes. "Sit…. Sit! Sit!" 

Kagome wore a long white skirt with a dress coat over her with the cuffs and collar in plaid. Long dark hair steamed down her back and part of it was tied back into a mini bun with some pink ribbons. 

Inuyasha turned and blushed. He desparetly tried not to look at her. "Try some other one, wench." Suddenly, he wanted to take back the words but soon she was back into her dressing room. 

Now, she wore a long pink dress with a spaghetti dress that seemed so light and airy. She wore white sandels on and seed bracelets adorned her wrists. 

Some of the girls who were watching the tow gushed and cooed. She did look adorable and quickly (and strangly) pulled her over and piled more clothes in her arms. Thousands of t-shirts with cute sayings, jeans, shorts, dresses, socks and even hair ornaments that could fill a room up were carried in their arms. Then, they pulled her to the dressing room where Inuyasha was shut out because he was a guy. 

"Are they trying to max out my credit card?" He sighed and muttered a few swears.

He paused and looked around, nervously.  A tint of red appeared on his face which seemed to glow brighter and brighter as a second passed by. 

Sango looked over in the corner of her eyes as she passed by the store's glass doors. 

_You're doing fine… Perfectly fine… _She said with a smile.


	13. CURRENTLY BEING REPLACED

**(Standard disclaimer applies) **

**A/N: **^^

**Unspoken Words **

**A Little Happiness**

"That will be $169.99, please." The cashier answered and she eagerly took away his credit card and handed Kagome the bags full of clothing. "You're such a sweet boyfriend to her; even my boyfriend wouldn't dare spend that much of clothing for me…" The rest of the employees working in the back nodded, dreamily. 

Inuyasha grumbled as he took back his card and placed it back into his wallet. Sango should better pay him back because he wasn't a very happy person over this. 

"Sit?" All of the people in the store laughed as Kagome tugged on his sleeve and looked up. 

"Umm…. Ok. Let's go." They dashed out of the store in no time. 

*** 

"Sit…?" Kagome answered as they headed down the street with Inuyasha carrying most of the bags. 

"Stupid girls… Made me pay so much for this kind of- -" He muttered and stop. "Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped and looked around. Where in the world was she? First, she was walking by his side and all of the sudden, he stopped there dead. 

The teenager stepped onto the side on the water fountain in front of the plaza and tried balancing on the side. Then, changed her pace into a walk, skip and finally ran around and around on the side. 

"Kagome!! Get out of there, you stupid girl!!" Inuyasha snarled and he dropped his bags by the side. 

'Sit?" She turned to look at him but before she could get a full range view of him, she felt herself slipping and losing her balance. 

"Kagome!" He dashed after her. 

Sango, who had been sipping lemonade, nearby, lowered her shades and slapped her forehead. What was going on? It went fine! Wait, hold on a second. This can actually be good. So, she laid back in her seat by a café table and watched everything. 

"AHH!" 

A loud splash was heard and everybody turned their heads to see the two drenched soaked in the fountain. Unfortunately against Inuyasha's dismay, everybody had a loud of thoughts popping into their heads. 

**_Teenagers should definitely change their idea of fun… _**

****

**_They're so cute! _**

****

**_I wish that he would do that for me! _**

****

**_It's so romantic. _**

****

**_Kids…. _**

****

**_Stupid. _**

****

**_Isn't it too germy? _**

****

**_Maybe they're klutz or… _**

****

**_Looking for spare change? _**

****

**_He tripped her? _**

****

**_They got into a fight? _**

****

**_Who cares! It is so adorable!! _**

****

**_Inuyasha… _**

****

Kagome rose from the water and desperately gasped for breath. It was so freezing cold and her head had hurt so much. Pretty soon, she began to sniffle and tears were streaming down her face. It really did hurt to have your head smacking against a marble fountain. 

"Kagome! You're the most stupidest w- -"  He stopped. 

She rubbed her eyes and turned away from, trying to hide her tears. 

"Kagome…" 

**_He made her cry… _**

****

**_Stupid boy… _**

****

**_Breakup! _**

****

Pretty soon she couldn't hold it and pressed against the slight red cut on her leg when she tripped. 

**_EWWW!! _**

****

Inuyasha gulped. Honestly, he hated it when he was in situations like this. If anybody even God could tell him why did he had to go through this, the answer most like was "It was your fault!" Now, he felt really sorry.

Sango noticed this and was about to rise from her seat and stopped. No she couldn't just go out there and reveal herself. Not right now… It would ruin everything that she had planned. 

He sighed and picked her up from the fountain as water dripped from their clothes. He really felt bad, now. Then, carrying that bag of clothes, they just walked away from the scene just like that. 

*** 

They stopped in front of a bath house and they just waltzed right in. 

Sango tipped her sunglasses as she carefully stayed hidden behind the lamppost. It certainly seemed very suspicious and so she followed them, straight inside. 

*** 

"Don't cry, Kagome". He squeezed her hand while he looked straight at the man at the counter, with the most serious and sincere face. 

"Umm…. Do you have any extra essentials like shampoo and the whole lot?" 

The man eyed him, suspiciously and nodded as he was handed some money. Then, taking a pair of keys, he placed it into his hand. 

"Ok, Kagome. You can just clean yourself up, here. Ok?" He told her as he handed her a bag of clothes. 

*** 

He stepped inside the locker room and groaned. 

It was certainly exhausting to have a dumb girl be watched over and have your credit card nearly being maxed out by a bunch of girls, topped with a stalker (Sango) on top. 

He pulled off his white shirt and opened his locker. 

Some mumbles were heard behind him. 

"Ok. If you want to take it outside, then I'd gladly- -" He chocked as he watched Kagome wander around the locker room and finding her number which matched the one on the metal boxes. 

"I didn't mean that!!!" He shoved her out of the room and without looking; he pushed her over to the other side. 

"I mean that you go on your side and I go on mine!! Ok?!" 

"Sit…" Her voice was low and her face was still red from crying. "Mad?" 

"NO… It's not it but umm…- -" 

Some girls passing by gasped in horror at his shirtless body. He slapped his forehead (a/n: They sure like to do that...) 

"I'm not mad at you but umm…" 

"Could you talk to your girlfriend somewhere else? It's blocking the customer's way…" The cashier guy hinted and turned back to his magazine. 

He sighed. "I'm really not mad at you but it's not appropriate to be in the same room as one another, here." 

Kagome looked down. 

"Eh?" 

"He means that the rules don't allow him."

"Who said that?" 

He looked around but nobody was there. Maybe there was a stalker…" 

"So, just go to your side, ok and I'll be waiting for you here when you're done." 

Kagome sadly, nodded and limped her way to her side with her stuff. 

Inuyasha looked back at her. It sounded a little mean with the wording. 

"Would you stop getting that thought of peeping on your girlfriend out of your head?" An old lady muttered. 

"Shut up!" 

The old lady whacked him with her cane. 

*** 

Sango carefully adjusted her short brown wig which was so short that it barely reached her chin. And placed a thick pair of glasses of her face and turned around in a pair of jeans and in an untucked plaid shirt. 

Then, she just sat there besides the counter. 

She could dare not go in because even there was a slightest chance that even an idiot- no offense- would recognize her but no way was she going to allow a peeper to cross the lines. Besides, she didn't have enough money to buy her way in except a cent.

Suddenly, she looked out and poked out her umbrella. 

"Ah!" The man tripped. 

"Don't you even dare!" 

***

Kagome allowed herself to sooth her skin as she dipped into the steaming hot water. It was relaxing and so relaxing that it almost slipped out of her mind but then, couldn't. 

Did he really hate her? 

Maybe she was different, so that's why… 

She took a towel and rubbed her red, salty face. 

***

"Ok, Kagome! Let's –" His voice trailed as his jaw literally dropped.

She looked up (a little disappointed). 

"Umm…." 

There was a reason why for his dumbstruck. For one thing, he didn't exactly know what did the heck he bought Kagome after the crazy mobs of girls literally kidnapped her for awhile. She looked up and she was wearing short jeans, flip flops, a red bikini along with a bandana that went with her braided pigtails. 

A girl or geek as he termed looked down besides the counter and nearly broke the handle of her umbrella. "Decent… right…" She muttered, sarcastically. 

"Umm… Maybe you should change…" 

She looked down. Maybe he didn't like her clothes, too. 

Kagome headed back inside and returned wearing a really too short of a kitty shirt that showed her belly button with a matching tattoo (^^) and a short red skirt. 

The girl besides the counter had steaming- literally- coming out of her. 

Then, she returned wearing another with a white halter and another short skirt. 

"Sir…." The girl answered. "Do you honestly like buying clothes like that?" In a squeaky tone to hide her voice. 

Inuyasha glared and rummaged through the page which basically had the same thing. "Umm… Wear this thing?" He tossed her the clothes and she came back from the changing room wearing hip huggers, a really colorful t-shirt and high heeled shoes. Her hair was tied back with an orange scrunchy and she wore round plastic earrings. 

"OK…" He nodded, slowly. "Let's go?" 

"Sit…" She looked down, disappointed and tired. 

"Kagome… " He scratched his head. 

The girl muttered a few words. 

"Very stylish and pretty." 

He took her hand and they quickly left the building. 

No way did he want to be near that creepy freak.

Kagome blushed as he felt her squeeze her hand. 

_Maybe he didn't care too much… anymore. _

She mouthed the words. "Happy…"

*** 

_She really looks stylish and pretty… Wait! What am I saying! Stupid Miroku!_

*** 

"ACHOO!" 

"Bless you, son-in-law" The elderly man handed him a tissue. 

"Thanks." He blew his nose. "I just seems like a certain 'somebody' is saying something bad about me, 'again'. 

*** 

**EX: **Would you guys mind taking a look at my other story World of Real Emotion? Most people refused to read it because of my Kikyou but it's really good. 

Basically, it's about Kikyou and Inuyasha marrying for what seems like love and continuing a royal line. First, Kikyou seems really happy but she feels like its' not enough to her husband. Then, about her struggle and pain when she realizes that her marriage wasn't actually an ending to a fairy tale story. 

Meanwhile, somebody is watching the news of the wedding at home and a secret unravels… about what Inuyasha is hiding from her to Kikyou, by accident. 

Please, take a look and review. I'll love you forever and I won't put Kikyou so much in there to kill you Kikyou-haters but just enough to keep you interested. ^^ Please?


	14. Author Note

-Author Note-  
  
I have one important announcement. I repeat, I am not planning on giving up on this fan fiction since the majority of my readers actually wanted an update on this. I still can't understand why, though, since in my opinion this has the weirdest story plot but I'll work on it, I promise you.  
  
If you want an explanation on the reasons why I hadn't bother to update, you can read the following. 1.) I really don't like writing Inu- Yasha fan fictions as much. Suddenly, when I think about Rurouni Kenshin, the beautiful story plot and the drawings for the manga made me forget about it. 2.) I'm still an amateur; so of course, I have some problems writing this. 3.) Kagome is not my favorite character and far from it. Ever since I found out that Kikyou's voice actress also did one for Soujirou, my favorite character, it's harder for me to write a story about her. 4.) My computer is dead and I'm borrowing my sister's.  
  
Maybe, I will get back on this soon enough but it's hard when you personally know somebody from school who reads your own stories. Gawd! I still have many plans in the future and so forth, but keep in mind that I do want to have this fan fiction to be the first completed fan fiction that I ever wrote, no matter how much I hate it.  
  
Well, ciao! I'm back to my crazy rabid fandom of sou-chan! 


End file.
